carmillafandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Parasitology
"Basic Parasitology" is the 25th episode of Carmilla. It aired on October 23rd, 2014. Logline Laura and Carmilla are telling the harrowing story of the uber-fungus fiasco when Perry and LaFontaine pop by with some new information which Perry isn't processing too well. Synopsis Laura explains the appearance of the giant mushrooms to her viewers, apparently, the Alchemy club lost control of an underground fungus, which immediately went rampant and caused the giant mushrooms to pop up, where they then released spores. Those who inhaled the spores were infected and subsequently began exhibiting behavior very similar to zombies, attempting to burn down the Lustig Theater building in the chaos. The remaining uninfected students fought a violent battle to stop their own infection and eliminate the mushrooms, while Carmilla adds her perspective to the matter, citing the zombies attacked the theater because nearly everyone on the campus hates the theater students, and that everyone is trying to burn the building down anyways. Laura brings up the video documentation of Carmilla pushing her away from the spores just outside the window, with Carmilla attempting to play it off as merely saving herself, although Laura is visibly unsure about that. Laura states that the battle resulted in barrels of fungicide being thrown into every possible building on the campus while a number of students hacked apart every mushroom they found, all while fighting off their infected brethren. LaFontaine and Perry come into the room with various commentary on the matter. Predictably, Perry is having a hard time rationalizing the giant mushrooms, while LaFontaine mentions that Danny was particularly vicious during the fighting, before revealing that she has the results pertaining to the yellow good found in Betty, Sarah Jane and Natalie's rooms. The goo in question is actually cerebral spinal fluid. They show everyone images of the fluid, as seen through the lenses of an electron microscope. LaFontaine admits she's fairly certain that they're dealing with a parasitical threat present in the goo. Everyone looks at Carmilla, but she doesn't know anything about the parasites, citing that she has no idea about her mother's plans due to being in the dark beyond helping abduct them, before leaving. Laura tries to cover for Carmilla's sudden departure, mentioning that she lost someone. LaFontaine deduces that Laura has a crush on Carmilla, which she immediately denies. Two girls try to figure out why the vampires kidnap the girls, infect them with the brain parasites, release them, only to kidnap them again, pointing out that it would be counterproductive to do so. Laura suggests that the girls disappearing again might because of the brain parasites and not the direct actions of the vampires. Perry, the entire time, has been showing distinctive instability, and finally gives into her emotions, cutting both them off and demanding that they stop with the supernatural events. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry Cultural References *''Day of the Triffids'' - a 1951 post-apocalyptic novel about a plague of blindness that befalls the entire world, allowing the rise of an aggressive species of plant. It was written John Wyndham. Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes